projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
Purple Rays
'''Purple Rays '''is the second single by the unit, ortensia. Tracklist Romaji= #Purple Rays #Dear My Friend #Purple Rays (inst.) #Dear My Friend (inst.) |-| Japanese= #Purple Rays #Dear マイフレンド #Purple Rays (inst.) #Dear マイフレンド (inst.) |-| English= Lyrics Romaji= Sou kono shunkan wo zutto zutto matteta Yume no naka de kitto aeru to shinjiteta DOKI DOKI ga tomaranai Majiwaru futatsu no unmei SUTOORII wo saa hajimeyou yo Now Let's Start! Te wo kasanete kokyuu wo awasete Kimi to dattara donna koto mo Deki sou na ki ga suru desho? Dakara Purple Rays kagayake Saikou na kono shunkan wo Futari nara daijoubu sa All Right! Hajimeyou! Purple Rays motto motto Kimi ga inakya tanoshimenai yo SUTEEJI wa koko kara All Right! Sou kono shunkan wo zutto zutto matteta Itsu no hi ni ka kitto aeru to shinjiteta Hikareau MERODII ga Hibikiatte hitotsu no HAAMONII Saikou no MYUUJIKKU tsudzukeyou Now Let's Start! Marude kimi wa hikari no you de Donna yami ni mayoikonde mo Mitsukedashite kureru yo Dakara Purple Rays hikatte Taiyou mitai ni waratte Fuan nante tondeku you ni All right! Utaou yo! Purple Rays motto motto Kimi ja nakucha dame nan dakara Koe wo soroetara saa All Right! Toumei na kuuki ga murasaki ni hikaru Isshun de sekai ga Futari dake no SUTEEJI he to kawatteku Dakara Purple Rays kagayake Saikou na kono shunkan wo Futari nara daijoubu sa All Right! Hajimeyou! Purple Rays motto motto Kimi ga inakya tanoshimenai yo SUTEEJI wa koko kara All Right! |-| Japanese= そう　この瞬間を　ずっとずっと待ってた 夢の中で　きっと会えると信じてた ドキドキが止まらない 交わる二つの運命 ストーリーを　さぁ始めようよ Now Let's Start！ 手を重ねて　呼吸を合わせて キミとだったら　どんなことも できそうな気がするでしょ？ だから Purple Rays　輝け 最高なこの瞬間を 二人なら大丈夫さ All Right！始めよう！ Purple Rays　もっともっと キミがいなきゃ　楽しめないよ ステージはここから All Right！ そう　この瞬間を　ずっとずっと待ってた いつの日にか　きっと会えると信じてた 引かれ合うメロディーが 響き合って一つのハーモニー 最高のミュージック　続けよう Now Let's Start！ もっと沢山の歌詞は まるでキミは光のようで どんな闇に迷い込んでも 見つけ出してくれるよ だから Purple Rays　光って 太陽みたいに笑って 不安なんて飛んでくように All Right！歌おうよ！ Purple Rays　もっともっと キミじゃなくちゃダメなんだから 声をそろえたら　さぁ All Right！ 透明な空気が紫に光る 一瞬で世界が 二人だけのステージへと変わってく だから Purple Rays　輝け 最高なこの瞬間を 二人なら大丈夫さ All Right！始めよう！ Purple Rays　もっともっと キミがいなきゃ　楽しめないよ ステージはここから All Right！ |-| English= I've been waiting for this moment all this time While believing that we would definitely meet inside a dream I can't stop the excitement Of our destinies intersecting Our story is about to begin here Now Let's Start! With our hands intertwined and our breaths in sync Because I'm with you, we can do anything Don't you get that feeling as well? So The Purple Rays shine over us While we're having the time of our lives As long as we're together, we'll be fine All Right! Let's begin! More and more Purple Rays If you're not here, it's no fun The stage starts from here All Right! I've been waiting for this moment all this time While believing that we would definitely meet one day With this captivating melody Our voices resonate and become one with the harmony Let's continue making the best music possible Now Let's Start! Your light shines so brightly That even if you were lost in the darkness I will definitely come find you So The Purple Rays shine over you Making your smile as bright as the sun And our worries disappear as if they never existed All Right! Let's sing! More and more Purple Rays It can't be anybody else but you So let's align our voices All Right! The transparent air begins to glow a faint purple In just this one moment The two of us can change the world from this stage So The Purple Rays shine over us While we're having the time of our lives As long as we're together, we'll be fine All Right! Let's begin! More and more Purple Rays If you're not here, it's no fun The stage starts from here All Right! Videos External Links * Website Single Info Category:Songs Category:Ortensia Songs Category:Ortensia